


On and On

by CONDORxCROW



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dark, F/M, Sexual, Slightly smut, Vampires, also inspired by Being Human (US version), sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONDORxCROW/pseuds/CONDORxCROW
Summary: Cha Hakyeon’s only desire was one thing, something that seemed innocent in those four walls. To be with her.





	On and On

**Author's Note:**

> Condor's creation.

The House of Seven Sins allowed them to indulge in their vile cravings. It was a place of sanctuary for the wicked to roam free, showing their true color without fear of punishment. Cha Hakyeon’s only desire was one thing, something that seemed innocent in those four walls. To be with her. Anastasie owned the House of Seven Sins, she believed they should be able to be and act how they wanted. She saw no point in hiding in the darkness, as much as she revered it.

Hakyeon had followed her for 200 years and still felt like Ana could warm his frozen heart. He felt he could do the same for her, but she wouldn’t let him close, let him in. There was one thing Ana loved over all things in the world. Blood. Hakyeon had never seen a vampire so filled with desire to feed, not after 500 years. She fed as if it would be her last and destroyed anything with a pulse once it crossed her path. She was magnificent and terrifying.

There was something different about that night. The air inside was humid and smelled of incense, skin, and blood. While the first floor of the club held partygoers and monsters of their own unique variety; Hakyeon made his way to the spiral staircase leading to the second floor. Here, the occupants seemed more sophisticated and far more dangerous. He walked down the dimly lit crimson colored hallway, passing giant oak double doors every five feet. Until he reach the last door at the end of the hall. Her door.

Hakyeon had grown frustrated of sharing Ana with others. He hunger for sex was almost as strong as her hunger for blood. But while she and Hakyeon were business partners and lovers, Ana wouldn’t allow herself to be claimed by anyone. Love was a delight she would never experience again, even if her heart longed for it.

The double doors seemed heavier than usual, perhaps it was because Hakyeon feared the conversation that was to come. He easily spotted her, standing across the room in black lingerie with her long black wavy hair in a high ponytail. She smiled at him, turning away from the window she had been grazing out of. The moonlight hitting her caramel creamed skin. Her features soft and mysterious, she had been waiting for him.

“About time. You took your time getting here.” She said walking over to a stand in the room, filling a wine glass with a red liquid and taking a sip. “What are you thinking about, _mon cher_?”

Hakyeon shut the doors behind him and adjusted his black and purples striped suit jacket. The color complimenting his beautiful radiating skin tone. “I think we really need to talk, Ana.”

“Oooh, you’re using your serious voice? Am I in trouble?” She made her way across the room and sat in a lounge chair a few feet from the window.

Hakyeon marched toward her angrily. “Don’t patronize me! You know why I’m here.” He calmed himself as he kneeled in front of her, looking up at her like a goddess on a her throne. “I want you, Ana.”

“And you have me.”

“No, all of you. I’m sick of sharing you with others.”

She laughed at him, setting her glass down on a table beside the chair. “I didn’t realize I was an exclusive product.”

“Ana, you know that I don’t see you as an object to be locked away.”

“You don’t sound very convincing, _mon cher_. With all this talk about sharing me. I choose who I’m with. Just like I choose to be with you.”

Hakyeon could feel his heart aching as Ana’s words slowly tore it apart. “I’m in love with you, Ana. I always have been ever since you turned me. I thought what we have was different than anyone else.”

She grabbed his face in her petite hands. “It is different. Special. You are unlike any other I’ve been with, My Hakyeon. You are loyal, trustworthy and loving. I trust you with my life, Hakyeon.”

“Just not your heart.” He looked into her big black eyes, the pupils dilated.

A sad smile pulled at her lips. “That is a piece of me no one can have.” Her hands slipped from his face. “Not even me.”

Hakyeon grabbed her hands in his. “Ana…” He whispered her name as she quickly stood and walked away from him. Her name hung on his lips like sweet poison. He moved to Ana’s side in seconds, his hands on her shoulders as she looked out the window, staring down at her children of the night.

“I’m imperfect. I’ve been alive for so long but I’m broken.”

Hakyeon longed to fix whatever she saw wrong. In his eyes, she was perfection in its purest form. But whatever problem she saw, he wanted to be the one that solved it. She turned around to face him, the whites of her eyes entirely black. She was hungry.

Their lips collided, crashing like lightening into the earth. Ana’s fingers tore Hakyeon’s jacket off and his white button-up soon followed. Their actions amplified by their unnatural speed but they kept pace with each other. Hakyeon easily ripped the lingerie from her body, leaving her bare and glowing in front of him. With a hungry growl, he lifted her and they slammed into the wall beside the window. Ana bit at him as her hands quickly undid his pants and dropped them, his boxers soon following. Hakyeon entered her with a hard thrust and she scared in joy. Laughing as they melded together as one.

Hakyeon moaned when Ana bit into his shoulder and began to drink from him. This did not weaken him but only made his thrust faster. Ana head swag back as she moaned loudly and kissed Hakyeon. Pulling back, she looked into his black eyes and smiled.

“I’ll destroy you but you already know that.” She stated, with a hint of venom in her voice.

He kissed her as they both came closer to ecstasy. This kiss was unlike any time he had ever kissed her. It was filled with all the anger, violence and hate he had suppressed over the years. Ana loved it, she enjoyed his rage and absorbed like vitamin D from the sun. Hakyeon; however, hated it. This kiss was the opposite of everything he stood for. He was allowing all of his pain and longing and anger take over and casted it on her.

They both screamed in pleasure as they climaxed together, a common thing among them. This is way they were prefect. Like a pieces of a puzzle met for each other. They were soon lying on the ground under the window, a huge blanket wrapped around them as Hakyeon lay on his back, Ana at his side. She traced her bite marks that had already begun to heal.

“Don’t love me.” She finally spoke.

“I can’t. You’re my everything.”

She chuckled. “Ah _mon cher_ , you’ve read one too many vampire romance novels. There’s no happy ending when it comes to love. Someone always has to lose, sacrifice.”

He looked at her. “I will. I will always sacrifice for you. You’re always worth it.”

That familiar sad smile appeared again. “See, I have so much control over you, _mon cher_.” She let her fingers tangle in his dark brown hair.

“I’m not afraid of you, Ana.”

“You should be, _amor_.” She stated, laying her head in the crook of his arm. “I told you, I will end up destroying you.”

 

Hakyeon awoke to the sound of moaning. The curtain had been drawn over the window but sunlight still managed to peek through the sides almost hitting his hand. He sat up and saw her. On the chair she sat in last night, now sits a man. His raven black hair messy as her fingers run through it like they did in Hakyeon’s the night before. The man’s hands held onto her smooth silk thighs that Hakyeon’s hands had grazed the night before. The man’s lips left kisses on her chest, the same place where Hakyeon had trailed words with his fingertips as she slept beside him the night before. Her moans were shallow, this wasn’t for sex. She was making a statement to Hakyeon. She would not be his. Even when no one else could please her like he did or understand her like he did, she would never admit that she was someone else’s anything.

Hakyeon stood and walked over to them and watched her. She turned, still grinding against the man and smiled. “Morning, _mon cher_ , care to join.”

He sneered at her. Walking behind the chair so that he stood over the man. Hakyeon grabbed his head and snapped it to the right in a quick motion. Ana stopped moving as she frowned like a child whose candy had been taken away.

“No fun. I didn’t even finish.”

Hakyeon lifted her off the man with ease as he carried her back to the spot where they had slept. “I’ll fix that.”


End file.
